De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 4)
De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 4) ''Vervolg: De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 3) '' Het was ochtend en toen Tsuki haar ogen open deed en naar de klok keek, sprong ze vliegensvlug uit haar bed. Ze ging zich snel wassen en kleedde zich vliegensvlug aan. Het was vandaag haar gevecht. Haar gevecht tegen haar kleine broer. Ze kon niet geloven dat ze tegen hem moest vechten om een plaats te krijgen die ze allebei zo graag wouden. Maar ze ging zich niet terugtrekken! Ze ging zich volledig inzetten in deze wedstrijd en ze was er zeker van dat Yu dat ook zou doen! Ze ging naar beneden om te ontbijten. "Dit is best lekker. Wie heeft er gekookt?" vroeg Tsuki terwijl ze met plezier de croissants in haar mond stopte. "Ryuga." zei Madoka en at ook de croissants met plezier op. Tsuki keek verbaasd naar Ryuga. "Kan jij koken?!" vroeg ze zot verbaasd. "Ja, wat thumb|left|Ryuga's heerlijke croissants!!!! Hhhhmmmm....!!!!!is er zo vreemd aan?" vroeg Ryuga die rustig zijn koffie op dronk. "Hezt is gewoon raar om te weten dat jij, de stoere gast, kan koken." zei Tsuki en dronk van haar verse sinaasappelsap. "Hn..." zei Ryuga en at zijn broodje op. "Dus... Madoka, wil jij mijn bey onderzoeken na het eten vóór de wedsrtrijd?" vroeg Tsuki en ze maakte haar ogen groot en schattig. Madoka keek even opzij en daarna weer naar Tsuki. "Ja, natuurlijk." zei ze en glimlachte. "Bedankt." zei Tsuki en at verder. Toen ze klaar was, wachtte ze op Madoka en ze gingen samen naar de bey-mechaniekkamer. Tsuki keek naar de klok en verhuigde zich op het gevecht. Bij Yu... Tsuki had wel degelijk gelijk. Yu wou zich ook volledig inzetten en zich niet terugtrekken omdat het zijn grote zus is. In tegendeel hij was zelfs ongeduldig! Hij wilde zo graag met zijn grote zus vechten. Hij wist dat het spectaculair ging worden. "Oh, het is niet eerlijk!!!! Waarom gaat de tijd niet sneller!!!" zeurde Yu terwijl hij samen met Kenta en Titi naar de eetkamer ging om te ontbijten. "Zo gaat dat nou Yu." zei Kenta en hij haalde zijn schouders op om te laten zien dat hij er niets aan kon veranderen. "Ja, maar het is gewoon niet eerlijk!!!" zeurde hij en zwaaide hard met thumb|left|Yu hard zwaaiend met zijn armen in chibi vorm met een stuk pizza in zijn mond.zijn armen in chibi vorm met een pizza in zijn mond. "Het leven is gewoon niet eerlijk Yuutje!!!" riep Titi met onnodige enthousiasme."Kom op anders krijgen we niets te eten van Ryuga!" riep Kenta die honger had en naar de klok keek. "Ok, we gaan!" riepen Yu en Titi te samen en liepen Kenta super snel voorbij. Op Kenta's voorhoofd verscheen een druppel. Kenta ging hen op zijn eigen tempo achterna."Ah daar zijn jullie." zei Ryuga die al aan het afruimen was. "Oh, nee! We zijn te laat!" riepen Yu en Titi te samen. Kenta kwam rustig de eetkamer binnen. Ryuga kreeg een zachte glimlach op zijn gezicht en ging naar de keuken. Een minuutje later kwam hij met drie sandwiches en drie glaasjes chocolademelk. Hij gaf aan ieder van hen één van de drie. "Bedankt Ryuga!" riepen ze alledrie in koor. "Geen dank." zei hij met een lichte glimlach. "Yu, moet jij niet gaan vechten over een uurtje?" vroeg Kenta toen ze klaar waren met eten. "Ah, ja dat is zo!" riep Yu helemaal opgewonden voor het gevecht dat snel zou plaatsvinden. "Titi en Kenta? Willen jullie nog even met me vechten als een opwarming?" vroeg Yu met zijn schattige oogjes. "Natuurlijk Yu!" riepen Titi en Kenta in koor. Ze liepen alledrie naar het bey-park en gingen daar even bladen. Bij Tsuki... "Dus Madoka? Hoe staat het met Tiger?" vroeg Tsuki die op de bank zat. "Ja, hij is bijna klaar." zei Madoka en deed verder aan Tiger. Tsuki zuchtte en keek naar de lucht. "Madoka, ik heb een vraagje...." zei Tsuki en ging recht zitten. "Wat?" vroeg Madoka en deed verder met Tiger's reparatie. "Vind jij Ryuga leuk?" vroeg Tsuki en bewoog haar wenkbrauwen op en neer. Madoka schrok van de vraag. "Wa-wat vraag je nu weer?! Dat is bespottelijk, echt bespottelijk!!!!" riep ze helemaal rood. Tsuki grijnsde. "Ja, dus." zei ze en sloot haar ogen. "Ik ben klaar." zei Madoka na een tijdje. "Ok, goed. Ryuga!" riep Tsuki en Ryuga verscheen vanuit de deuropening. Madoka werd rood en keek naar beneden. toen drong er iets tot haar door. "Wacht eens! Hoe lang sta je daar al?!" vroeg ze vol paniek. "Ik stond hier maar drie minuutjes hoor." zei Ryuga en ging samen met Tsuki naar buiten. "Wat gaan jullie doen?" vroeg Madoka. "Ik ga trainen en Ryuga gaat me daarbij helpen." zei Tsuki en knipoogde. Ryuga keek naar haar. Madoka bloosde en draaide zich om terug naar haar computer. "Wel heb plezier." zei Madoka en glimlachte. "Bedankt!" riep Tsuki terwijl ze samen met Ryuga naar het bey-park ging om te bladen. Ze bladen en Ryuga won. Ryuga gaf Tsuki een compliment omdat ze goed vocht. Tsuki keek naar de klok en straalde. Het was tijd voor het gevecht. Zij en Ryuga gingen naar het stadion. Yu, Titi en Kenta gingen ook naar het stadion. Tsuki en Yu waren klaar voor hun gevecht. In het stadion... "Zijn jullie er klaar voor?!" riep de Blader DJ met onnodige enthousiasme. Het hele publiek juichde als teken van 'ja'. "Ok, dan! Daar gaan we!" riep de Blader DJ en Yu en Tsuki zette zich klaar om hun bey te lanceren. "3... 2... 1...!" riepen de Blader DJ en het publiek te samen. "Let it rip!" riepen Tsuki en Yu in koor. "Go Libra!" riep Yu en Libra knalde tegen Tiger die zich perfect verdedigde. "Laat je niet kennen Tiger!" riep Tsuki en Tiger viel Libra aan terwijl Libra op zijn beurt Tiger terug aanviel. "Tiger!" "Libra!" "Tjonge jonge! Het gaat hier er hevig aan toe hoor!!!" riep de Blader DJ met veel enthousiasme. Het publiek juichde vol enthousiasme en moedigden Tsuki en Yu aan. "Tiger val Libra van opzj aan!" riep Tsuki en Tiger deed meteen wat ze zei. "Ontwijk hem Libra!" riep Yu en Libra deed meteen wat Yu zei. Zo ging het eindeloos door. Toen werden ze het beu. "Libra, geluidsbreker!" riep Yu.thumb|Flame Libra "Tiger, Metal Claw!" riep Tsuki. De twee bey's botste met een grote knal tegen elkaar. Er was een grote lichtflist en, beide bey's spinde nog. "De laatste." zei Yu en Tsuki knikte. Nu gingen ze hun laatste aanval doen. Ze thumb|left|Rock Tigerdeden allebei hun special moe en het eindigde met een grote knal. En de winnaar was... de wannaar was... Tsuki! Tsuki was de winnaar! "Tsuki is de winnaar! Zij is de derde speler van het Japanse team! Yu is de reserve-speler! En nu hebben we ons Japanse team!" riep de Blader DJ. Het publiek riep vol enthousiasme. "Dat waren de kwalificatie toernooien!" riep de Blader DJ. Tsuki en Yu gaven elkaar de hand en ze glimlachte allebei. Ze zaten nu in hetzelfde team en vochten voor dezelfde titel: Het allerbeste team van de wereld. De kwalificatie toernooien zijn eindelijk voorbij. In Japan. Hoe is het in Afrika? Als je het wilt weten, lees dan het verhaal: Ryuga's zus Dan zul je het weten. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen